


Mario Kart

by 247_series



Series: domestic davenzi drabbles [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Davenzi, Domestic Davenzi, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/247_series/pseuds/247_series
Summary: i wrote this during hell month when we were all counting the days since we've seen david





	Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://247-series.tumblr.com)

“Luigi, why is there a cat in your bedroom?” Jonas sounded really confused, Matteo has never been a pet person, more than once he got a bit jumpy when the two of them saw a big dog passing by.

“Uh… me and David found him when we were walking home, last week.” his lips rose in a proud smile, like they did every time Matteo would say David’s name. _Me and David_, he thought.

“Wait, _you_ walked home? The guy who used to ride the bus for two stops?” Jonas frowned his eyebrows in disbelief, clearly mocking his friend. “David changed you, man.” but he wasn’t being mean or petty, just genuinely happy for his friend. He missed this, the real Matteo who was goofy and young and joyful.

“Babe, have you fed the cat?” David shouted from the kitchen and the whole squad started laughing.

“Look at our boy,” Carlos grabbed Matteo's left shoulder, pulling him into a hug “he’s a dad now, they grow up so fast.” the boys stared at Matteo who was rolling his eyes back into his head. They all looked so amused by this side of their friend. Matteo had been happy before, but never like this.

“Ok ok, laugh all you want but I’m going to beat all of your asses in Mario Kart,” Matteo bragged beforehand “and yours too, handsome” he added, loud enough for David to hear him.

David entered the room, holding a bowl with cat food, and Matteo’s eyes followed his every move up close. He put the bowl down on the ground and ensconced himself in Matteo’s lap, stealing him a quick kiss before grabbing a gamepad.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated even if it's criticism


End file.
